Core A is the Administrative Core forthe Phase III COBRE: Smooth Muscle Plasticity. COBRE programs are complicated by the fact that several moving parts must be coordinated to accomplish the goals ofthe program. The main goal of this Phase III is to support the services of 2 scientific Core facilities that are essential to the funded research of the smooth muscle biology group at UNR. Several projects would be serverly limited by loss of function of the FACS and Flow Cytometry Core and the Single Cell Molecular Expression Core (Core B&C ofthe Phase III COBRE). Thus, sustaining the function and quality of these Cores is paramount to retention and growth ofthe Research Base in the COBRE thematic focus. We will also conduct a Pilot Grant Program that will allow many other research projects within the University and potentially within the State of Nevada to benefit from Core technologies. We will also partner with other IDeA programs at UNR to extend the functions of the Core laboratories and share personnel and expertise. Core A will lead the Phase III by seeking to achieve the following specific aims, i) Build and secure Core technologies and excellence of service. Use Phase III to leverage University, State and commercial resources to further enhance Core utilization, technology and service, ii) Insure Core sustainability through enhancement of utilization and quality of services, iii) Maintain vibrant and effective mentoring of junior faculty to help them obtain extramural funding and augment career potential. Build technical capabilities of junior faculty by providing access to Cores through the Pilot Grant Program, iv) Provide regular evaluation of Phase III activities and services. Integrate assessments from users, Core directors. Internal Steering Committee, and External Advisory Committee. Develop Action Plans based on evaluations to remedy less than optimal performance and/or service, v) Provide all required reporting for Phase III activities to maintain compliance with University, State and Federal regulations. The Smooth Muscle Plasticity COBRE at UNR has had many scientific and career development successes since it inception. Core A will maintain the trajectory of success in the Phase III, creating dynamic, sustainable scientific Cores for UNR.